nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
My Family's Got GUTS
My Family's Got GUTS is a family game show that aired on Nickelodeon. It was a revival of Nickelodeon GUTS, and debuted on September 15, 2008. The show was taped in Sound Stages 23 and 24 at Universal Studios Florida, housing the Extreme Arena and the Aggro Crag, respectively. Stage 21, where the original GUTS program taped, is currently occupied by production of TNA Wrestling. This version is hosted by Ben Lyons and officiated by Australian celebrity Asha Kuerten. It was the first Nickelodeon production to be produced at Universal Studios Florida since the closing of Nickelodeon Studios in 2005. Gameplay The show is unlike the original GUTS as it follows a tournament-style structure. The preliminaries consist of two events and then the Aggro Crag. Points also do not determine the winner. Each 10 points a team is ahead of the other is worth a one-second head start (maximum: 7 in the preliminaries, and 10 in the semi-finals) in the Aggro Crag. In the semi finals, there are three events before the Aggro Crag that are more difficult than the previous round. The Aggro Crag is also more elaborate and challenging and the maximum head start is 10 seconds. Taping Order My Family's Got GUTS recorded 2 seasons at once, and did not air in original taping order (that explains the episode numbers out of order). Each day, they would record 1 episode for Season 1 and 1 episode for Season 2, to be aired later this year. (This information was given to the audience by the warm-up at tapings) Events *'Sky Slam'- Two teammates from two different teams compete in a basketball challenge where they are connected to elastic wires, in order to slam dunk baskets. a teammate is able to call a defense from their team to help block the opponent for a slam dunk. Each dunk is worth 10 points, whoever has the most at the end of 90 seconds wins. *'Flying Football'- This challenge is related to the Sky Slam event, but this is where the competitors must play in football style. Each catch is worth 10 points, whoever has the most at the end of 90 seconds wins. *'Supertoe PK'- The competitors must kick soccer balls into making the most points, whoever has the most at the end, wins that challenge. Each goal is worth ten points. This is a 90-second timed event. *'Free Run City'- Teammates must have a relay and get through many obstacles to get to the finish, beating the other team. This is a two min. timed event. Each second a team has left under two min. is worth a point. *'Vert Ball'- In a related vein of dodgeball, the teams must get the opposite team's members out. In order to win the event, they must avoid the other teams's offense hurling for 90 seconds. *''Aggro Crag''- This takes place when the families must climb a 22 foot tall mountain to taste, "My Family's Got GUTS" victory, and win the competition. Season 1 Tourney Tree Preliminaries *''Sherry Storm'' vs. Chastain Charge *''Cyclone Jones'' vs. Hurricane Hutagalungs *''Rojo Grande'' vs. Eichen-Splat *''Lowe Riders'' vs. Howlin' Howells *''Dionne Dash'' vs. Gahres G-Dogs *''Kickin' Johnsons'' vs. Richards Riptide Semi-Finals *''Chastain Charge'' vs. Cyclone Jones *''Eichen-Splat'' vs. Howlin' Howells *''Gahres G-Dogs'' vs. Kickin' Johnsons Finals (Aggro Bowl) *''Cyclone Jones'' vs. Howlin' Howells vs. Gahres G-Dogs References External links *Official site at Nick.com Category:Shows Category:Game shows Category:Cancelled shows Category:2000s premieres Category:2000s endings Category:Live-action shows